Travis has a secret
by Thetruehero
Summary: Travis has been having the same nightmare every night and the only way it will stop is if the person of his dreams loves him back. Katie Gardner. This is a quick one shot. Mostly M for language.
1. Chapter 1

_There is not enough with Travis and Katie am I right anyway this is just a little one shot. Enjoy. :)_

**Disclaimer: you know full well I'm not Rick Riordan**

**Travis's POV**

How do you deal with a nightmare?

Preferably a nightmare that occurs every night and slowly drives you insane.

I should probably introduce myself.

My name is Travis Stoll, I'm a son of Hermes, and I am in love with Katie Gardner.

I know I'm always a jackass to her but hey, like I said son of Hermes here.

I always pull pranks on her yes, but I just want to be close to her and get to know her.

Is there really any other way?

Anyway what I was saying before is I have been having a nightmare every night and it is driving me mad.

Every time I wake up I am cradling myself and I'm in a pool of my own tears, luckily I wake up earlier than anyone so I can quickly dry the sheets before anyone sees them.

I mean not even Connor knows about it, it's just way too painful, hell I don't even know why I'm telling you this but here it is anyway.

_I'm walking by the Big House and I see Chiron waving at me and everything is perfect I see Percy with Annabeth, (Got to remember to prank those two.) and Jason with Piper I always knew those two would get together._

_Anyway while I'm walking all of a sudden the sky starts turning orange and the sun turns blood red._

_Then all around me things start erupting into flames and exploding. I see the Hermes cabin blow up in front of me and I run to the ruined cabin and see my siblings dead along with my brother Connor._

_I'm crying as I run to try and save people when I hear "Travis!"_

_I stop recognizing the voice as Katie's and run to her cabin._

_Her cabin is on fire and falling apart but I run in anyway seeing her pinned under a bunch of burning support beams._

_"Travis please help me." Katie pleads with tears running down her face._

_"Hold on Katie you are not dying on me." I say as I try to get the beam off of her._

_"H-hurry p-p-please." Katie says as her eyes start to close._

_"Katie! No please I love you don't die on me." I scream as she closes her eyes._

_I start to cry as she dies in front of me and then I look up and the entire roof comes down on top of us._

And then I wake up crying. Maddening right?

Anyway that's the nightmare and now we have to go on a field trip to Olympus and guess who I bunk with.

You guessed it. Katie fucking Gardner herself. This will be the place where I tell her. I love her.

**Skipping forward to the day of the field trip.**

How the hell am I supposed to do this am I supposed to walk up to her and say "Hey Katie I now I'm an asshole but I am head over heels in love with you."

I am so fucked with this. I mean not even Connor know's I love her so how can I possibly tell her.

We are all walking to the buildings where we will be staying at and to be honest it's pretty fucking sweet it was like a HUGE resort with a pool and everything.

We were going to live in suites for the week and everything.

Of course that means a week of seeing Katie in my room.

Sorry our room.

So here I am sitting on my ass on the couch watching Sports center while Katie is out shopping.

"Stoll!" I hear Katie scream and she runs in covered in green paint and I have to admit my heart did a little tap dance like it always does when she walks in.

"What's up Kate?" I say in a small voice.

"Why did you put a paint bomb in my purse?" Katie screams.

"I-I-I..." I stammer.

Wow talk about smooth right.

"Save it Stoll I'm talking to Chiron and tomorrow I'll be getting a new roommate." She says as she walks out the door.

I groan in frustration. Why? Why did I have to keep pulling pranks?

Then I sit straight up absolutely terrified.

Katie and I are going to sleep in the same room and probably to same bed and i'm going to have my nightmare and she is going to see me cry.

"Great now I'm fucked for all eternity." I yell out loud.

I sigh in defeat.

I had a good run I look at the clock it's a quarter after eight.

Might as well turn in early and face the punishment of Katie's rejection early.

I walk into the bedroom just as i expected one queen sized bed I drop down onto it and crash almost instantly.

**Katie's POV**

Travis Stoll.

Talk about Satan incarnate right?

He is so mean and rude and cute.

Wait did I just say cute?

Ignore that. I did NOT say cute.

Anyway after Chiron said that tomorrow he will change my roommate I was so happy.

Still the part of me that liked Travis was a little disappointed.

As a friend. Likes him as a friend.

Travis wasn't always playing pranks and he did always take care of his friends and had there back in battle.

He was a nice guy.

I made a face to myself.

What the fuck am I saying? Travis is a mean person.

Then why does my heart say otherwise.

I groan in frustration as I walk into the room and see that Travis isn't there.

"Please! No!" I hear Travis yell.

I run into the room thinking Travis is in trouble or more likely pulling another prank on me.

But it's neither. What I find is Travis on the bed rolling around yelling and...Was he _crying?_

"Travis?" I say in a small voice.

He doesn't hear me and I realize he is asleep. He must be having a nightmare.

"Please don't take her." I hear him scream.

"Travis?" I say a little worried now as I run to him and grab his hand.

"Please Katie don't leave." he says and I wondered if he was awake or not but after a few minutes I realize he was still asleep.

What the hell was he dreaming about then?

"Katie please I..I love you." he yells and I freeze.

He loves me?

Travis Stoll loves me?

Tears are running down his cheeks now as he continues to scream.

I climb into bed next to him and try to wake him.

Wow he is one heavy sleeper.

luckily I am one loud screamer.

"TRAVIS!" I scream and Travis wakes up so fast that he smacks his head onto the bedpost and falls off the bed.

Travis looks up at me and then quickly wipes his eyes.

"Uh..Hey Kate sorry if I woke you I'll just sleep on the couch." He says and starts towards the door, but I grab his arm.

"Travis?" I say softly and he turns around his eyes are still red.

"Um..Yeah whats up Kate? You okay?" He asks sincerely.

Really he was just screaming and crying and he's asking me if I'm okay?

I really did misjudge him.

"Sit down." I order him and he instantly sits back down on his side of the bed.

I look at him and he looks back at me.

"What were you dreaming about?" I ask him.

He tenses and then sniffles as he wipes his eyes.

"Maybe we should just drop it okay Kate I'm fine." He said.

"No it's not Travis. I saw you screaming and crying and say...some things." I said quietly.

Travis looked at me with a look of fear.

"W-What kind of things?" he says in a barely audible voice.

I look at him and take a deep breath.

"You...You said that you loved me." I say and he looks down.

"I know Katie. You don't love me back I get it so now you know my secret and you can make fun of me or tell Connor so you can get back at me for everything I have ever done to you." Travis says as he gets up and walks out the door.

"Wait Travis!" I yell but he is already out the door.

I run after him but damn Hermes kids are fast.

I ran out of the suite and try to find Travis.

**Travis's POV**

Of course she doesn't love me.

Why would I ever think that it would work out with us.

I am such an idiot.

I take another drink of the wine that I swiped from Dionysus.

I'm feeling pretty light headed but good.

I see Percy, Jason, and Nico walk by and I quickly duck behind a bush, but it's too late.

"Travis?" I hear Percy say. I turn around and see Jackson, Grace, and di Angelo standing over me with a look of concern.

Of course they are concerned they are the perfect boys and I have nothing.

"What?" I think I said.

"What are you doing here man?" Jason said.

"Yeah. Why aren't you telling Katie how you feel?" Percy said.

I choked on the wine as I drank.

They know?

"W-What?" I say and Nico chuckled.

"Of course we know. What you thought it was a secret?" Nico said smiling.

"But who.." I started but all three answered in unison.

"Connor told us." they said.

"Connor?"I said a little angry.

Jason nodded "Yep and he made us swear on the Styx that we wont tell anyone or he would hunt us down. Hell who do you think arranged it so you two were together?"

Percy grabbed the wine I was holding and chucked it in the air and Jason summoned a bolt of lightning to blast it to bits.

"Hey." I whined.

"Yeah that's not happening man. What happened did you not tell her that you love her?" Percy said as they sat down next to me.

Well Percy sat down, Jason just kind of floated, and Nico summoned a bunch of bones that knit itself into a chair.

"I kinda told her. Unfortunately, she doesn't like me back." I said sadly.

"What? Nico didn't you say she was head over heels for him?" Jason exclaimed.

Nico nodded "Yeah I was in the shadows hiding and I know what I heard she is crazy about you Stoll." Nico explained.

"Wait how did you kinda tell her?" Percy said.

"I accidentally said it while I was asleep." I said.

They son's of the Big Three nodded and seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"What did she say exactly?" Jason asked.

I shrugged "She didn't say anything but I know she doesn't like me back I mean how can she I..." I was interrupted by three hands hitting me in the head.

"OW. What the actual fuck guys?" I said rubbing my head.

"Dude just because she didn't say anything doesn't mean she doesn't like you." Percy explained.

I looked at him "Really?"

All three boys nodded.

"Travis? Are you out here?" I heard Katie call.

I looked up and saw her through the bushes looking around for me.

"I can't do this." I said but the others had a different plan.

Percy and Jason grabbed one of my arms each and Nico melted us into the shadows right in front of Katie.

Katie yelped and jumped back.

"Hi Katie, bye Katie." the three boys said in unison smiling like idiots before shadow traveling away.

"Assholes!" I yelled back before looking back at the goddess in front of me.

I swear Katie got cheated by Aphrodite from being the goddess of beauty.

"Um..Hi Katie." I say rubbing my neck.

"So your in love with me?" Katie said and I nodded.

"And you don't like me back I know Katie." I said before Katie slapped me in the cheek.

HARD.

"You are so stupid why would think I don't like you." Katie yelled as I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Wait what? You like me back?" I said.

Katie sighed in defeat and pulled me by my collar into a kiss.

When we pulled away Katie looked at me.

"Does that answer your question?" she said smiling.

"I don't know can you do it again please." I said smiling.

Katie rolled her eyes and pulled me into another kiss.

We sat there for what felt like hours but who the fuck cares the girl of my dreams is kissing me.

As we were sitting by the pool talking Katie looked up at me.

"Travis?" Katie said with concern.

"Yeah are you okay?" I said worried.

Katie smiled "What was your nightmare?" She asked and my blood froze.

I gulped and told her about the nightmare and how I had it every night.

"Oh Travis. I'm so sorry that you have to deal with that." Katie said as she hugged me.

I smiled and shook my head "Not anymore."

Katie looked at me confused "What do you mean?"

I looked at my now girlfriend.

"I prayed to my dad for them to stop and he told me that they will stop when the person you love is with you." I said happily.

Katie smiled and I could see tears in her eyes which I wiped away.

"Travis. That is probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Katie said as she hugged me.

I chuckled as I layed back next to Katie. The girl who I love. Which reminds me.

"Katie?" I said.

Katie looked up.

"I love you."

Katie smiled at me.

"I love you too."

**The End**

_Huh What do you think please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**I JUST GOT SHOT! No not really but I have your attention now. A few things to mention to my loving followers.**

**1) Anyone that wants to use my OC Peter Sane in a story feel free go nuts! My only request is that you message me about the story so I can read it. Thank you.**

**2) I have been getting pretty frustrated lately because I have had writers block and whenever I get an idea and write it something happens and it gets deleted so I may not update for awhile.**

**3) As I mentioned I have writers block and looking for any ideas for stories please let me know, like if your a guest and can't think of how to write it or something like that let me know. I'm open to all suggestions.**


End file.
